El legado
by Lady Beelze
Summary: El Royal Knight Gankuumon ha iniciado un largo viaje en el que busca a su sucesor en la linea de los Caballeros de la Realeza. Ahora con su pupilo Hackmon a su lado y las Sistermon para cuidarle y hacerle compañia al joven aprendiz, el caballero debe preparar a su sucesor para convertirse en la próxima generación de guardianes del Mundo Digital. -OS-


Saludos~

Dejo mi primer fic (y me parece que es el primero que veo...) dedicado al doceavo y recientemente revelado Royal Knight, **Gankuumon. **Tal y como mencioné en mi DeviantArt y algunos otros lugares, prometí darle una oportunidad a este peculiar caballero y no pre juzgarlo como hice con Examon, a quien acabé queriendo con el paso del tiempo. Si bien en un principio su extraño look y su bigote me crearon una barrera mental, ya estoy tomándole cariño al nuevo caballero, le dedico este fic y varios dibujos y bromas en mi DA, especialmente relacionados a su bigote xD Junto con él incluyo (casi en un sentir obligatorio) a su discípulo Hackmon, a su compañero Hinukamui, y en segundo plano a sus acompañantes, las Sistermon (iba a poner hermanas sistermon pero sonaría como_ hermanas hermanas monstruo_ lol). Dejo de decir tonterías y los dejo con el One Shot. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**El legado**

El grupo de cuatro digimons que avanzaba en medio de la nada y castigados por el sol desértico de aquella zona, avanzaba a paso regular y sin ninguna dirección aparente. Dos de ellos caminaban adelante, ignorando por completo el calor abrazante y la sed, como si nada de eso les pudiera afectar, mientras que los dos digimons que iban atrás arrastraban los pies, sus brazos caían inertes y balanceándose con el paso irregular de ellas, sus lenguas resecas colgaban de sus bocas abiertas, y sus pies con altos tacones se hundían en la arena, volviendo todavía más difícil el avance. Poco a poco fueron quedándose metros más atrás de sus compañeros, quienes parecían no notar en nada esto, hasta que finalmente una de ellas, agotada, perdió el equilibrio y se fue de cara contra la arena caliente. Estaba tan cansada que ni siquiera intentó moverse o quitarse la arena lastimando su delicada piel.

— ¡Blanc!—exclamó su hermana mayor con un jadeo, arrodillándose a su lado y sosteniéndola por los hombros. La muchacha antes pálida y ahora con la piel rojiza por el calor, sonreía y parecía lista y entregada para irse a un lugar mejor.

Los dos digimons más adelante se detuvieron y se volvieron a verlas. Uno de ellos, el más bajo, regresó a paso lento junto a las dos muchachas para saber el estado de la pequeña.

—Está muy cansada—respondió la mayor, moviendo un poco a su hermana para reanimarla—no sé si pueda seguir así por más.

La digimon abrió el pequeño bolso que cargaba y sacó una cantimplora, la abrió y dio de beber pequeños sorbos a su hermana, pues les quedaba muy poca agua y no sabían cuánto faltaba para salir de aquel desierto. El digimon observó como la pequeña Sistermon Blanc recibía el líquido y revivía un poco. Sacudió la cabeza negativamente y se volvió caminando al lado de su maestro, quien más adelante, esperaba de brazos cruzados.

—Las niñas no dan más, Shifu. ¿Deberíamos detenernos?

El hombre, alto y musculoso, enfundado en negro y con una larga gabardina blanca colgando de sus hombros, observó a las dos digimons con sus ojos escondidos tras un visor metálico. Hizo un gesto de desaprobación con la boca, que se veía marcado por su bigote, y se volvió.

—No—sentenció con su voz grave y potente—, seguiremos avanzando un poco más. Sé que estamos cerca.

Su discípulo abajo miró un segundo en rededor, como nervioso.

—No dudo de sus palabras, Shifu, pero las niñas…

—Noir puede seguir avanzando. Es enérgica y fuerte. Alguien tendrá que llevar a Blanc; ella es más débil.

El maestro miró al digimon más abajo y torció la boca. Los dos se observaron por espacio de varios segundos, hasta que finalmente Hackmon aceptó resignado y soltó un suspiro de lamento.

—Como usted diga…

Un par de horas luego, y tal y como el hombre predijera, un pequeño oasis comenzó a dibujarse a lo lejos. En un principio Noir creyó que se trataba de otra de sus alucinaciones, pero en cuanto estuvieron a pocos metros y su cerebro se convenció de que era real, salió corriendo y hundió la cabeza en el refrescante líquido cristalino, que aunque tibio, le sentó como bálsamo celestial. Bebió con la cabeza metida en el manantial hasta saciar su sed mientras atrás, Hackmon seguía avanzando a paso regular, sin prisas, aunque estaba igual de cansado y acalorado. Llegó a su lado y se echó en el suelo de arena caliente para que Blanc descendiera lentamente, y tambaleándose, avanzara hasta la orilla de la fuente y cogiera agua en ambas manos, bebiendo pausadamente, como todo lo que hacía, a pesar de que estaba más sedienta que su hermana mayor. Hackmon se levantó y se quedó de pie frente al agua aguardando a su maestro, quien se había desviado un poco revisando la zona. Cuando estuvo conforme, fue hasta el manantial, se arrodilló y bebió parsimoniosamente. Luego se refrescó el cuello y el cabello rojizo, levantándose y dando espacio ahora a su discípulo. Hackmon le siguió en silencio y bebió también lentamente, aunque si su maestro no hubiese estado allí, habría bebido tan ansiosamente como la misma Noir.

— ¿Podemos quedarnos aquí por hoy, Shifu?—preguntó Noir desde la orilla de la laguna, habiéndose quitado la cofia, las altas botas y sumergido los pies en el agua, lo mismo su hermana menor quien ahora estaba más repuesta.

El digimon mayor atisbó en la lejanía, sacando algunos cálculos. Luego respondió secamente:

—Está bien. Pero retomaremos la marcha al anochecer.

Las dos niñas soltaron una exclamación de felicidad y siguieron chapoteando. Gankuumon se volvió al digimon abajo.

—Hackmon—le llamó. El digimon levantó la cabeza para verle—, vamos. Tienes mucho que entrenar.

El joven dragón se esperaba aquello, y aunque estaba cansado a causa del largo viaje y le hubiera gustado quedarse bajo la sombra de alguna palmera, asintió con la cabeza y respondió:

—Sí, Shifu.

* * *

Hackmon había conocido a su mentor cuatro años atrás. Antes solo era un digimon regular que viajaba por los bosques y montañas de la región Folder, buscando hacerse más fuerte. Un día en uno de sus viajes, el misterioso hombre de gabardina blanca apareció delante de él, caminando en su dirección, con el sol del atardecer a su espalda y el viento flameando su larga chaqueta. En cuanto lo tuvo algunos metros cerca, su fuerte presencia y su aire autoritario le hablaron en silencio a Hackmon de un digimon respetable, fuerte y muy importante. Gankuumon se presentó ante él con gran respeto y cortesía, explicándole que estaba en un viaje para encontrar a su discípulo y sucesor en un importante cargo que implicaba la protección del digimundo. Necesitaba de alguien joven, tenaz, fuerte y abierto a la enseñanza, de virtudes y temple indestructible, y un profundo amor por la vida y la protección de las criaturas digitales. Le preguntó si él era el indicado para el puesto. Hackmon era muy joven e impulsivo en ese entonces, pero una parte dormida en él despertó en cuanto escuchó al digimon hablarle. Se quedó pensando algunos segundos y luego le respondió:

—_Creo que soy el que busca—dijo mirándole arriba—pues a pesar de que no cuento con todas las virtudes que usted necesita, estoy seguro de que no ha detenido a todos los digimons en su camino para hacerle una pregunta tan larga._

Gankuumon sonrió por primera vez en todos los minutos que llevaban hablando, y volviéndose, le indicó su nuevo camino al joven aprendiz. Las dos hermanas llegaron poco después.

Durante casi dos años, Hackmon se vio sometido al entrenamiento más riguroso y aplastante que hubiera podido imaginar. Gankuumon le advirtió desde el principio que sería inflexible y exigente con él, y que si poseía la fuerza y determinación necesarias, los resultados serían prontos e impresionantes. En el comienzo y durante las primeras pruebas, Hackmon se convenció a sí mismo de que él y su maestro, su _Shifu_, se habían equivocado al encontrarse en aquella oportunidad. Él no poseía tanta fuerza de voluntad como para resistir el extenuante entrenamiento impuesto por el digimon más viejo, y siempre acababa agotado y vencido en el suelo, y con dificultad para levantarse y retomar el ritmo en las mañanas. Se repetía esto una y otra vez, sin darse cuenta de que con el pasar de los días, su resistencia al abrumador ejercicio iba incrementando, cumplía antes con los horarios de entrenamiento impuestos, y podía dormir mejor en las noches y levantarse repuesto en las mañanas, no molido y desanimado como en el principio.

Como Gankuumon le prometiera, su esfuerzo se vio recompensado con excelentes resultados, y teniendo apenas el nivel rookie, Hackmon se veía luchando al mismo nivel que digimons de la etapa ultra; tal vez no obteniendo el cien por ciento de las victorias, pero consiguiendo que sus rivales no quisieran volver a encontrarse con el joven otra vez. El muchacho se volvió físicamente más fuerte de lo que hubiera imaginado, y con las enseñanzas de su Shifu, maduró rápidamente. Aún no podía obtener, sin embargo, las "virtudes" ni el amor hacia las criaturas que Gankuumon le había mencionado, pero el más viejo estaba completamente seguro de que las desarrollaría a su debido tiempo. Si en algo no le apuraba —junto con las comidas— era en aquel aspecto.

El digimon mayor sin embargo, no le mencionó su papel como Deidad Guardiana del digimundo a su pupilo hasta el tercer año, tiempo en el que se habían acercado mucho el uno al otro, y ya tenían un fuerte lazo de confianza y respeto.

— _¿Eres un Royal Knight, Shifu?—preguntó el joven, con los ojos muy abiertos pero tratando de mantener la serenidad._

—_Así es. Tengo un deber muy grande con este mundo, y mucho me temo que un gran peligro se esté acercando a nuestra era—se volvió a ver a su discípulo con aire serio y preocupado—. Y con nuestra era me refiero al tiempo que mis compañeros de armas y yo representamos. Cuando esta amenaza nos extinga, no quedarán guardianes para este mundo. Dios nos puso como la última esperanza de nuestra raza, y si desaparecemos, no sé qué ocurrirá con el orden y la paz de nuestro planeta._

— _¿Es por eso que me buscabas, Shifu? ¿Para continuar defendiendo el digimundo cuanto tú no estés?_

—_Precisamente, mi joven pupilo—respondió, borrando la seriedad de su rostro con una amable sonrisa—. Sé que es una tarea muy grande y que tal vez te caiga pesada, pero confío en que la sobrellevarás perfectamente. Eso, si quieres aceptarla._

_Hackmon se quedó pasmado. Estuvo pensando largos segundos, hasta que finalmente preguntó:_

— _¿Podría pedirle algo de tiempo para darle mi respuesta, Shifu?_

—_Por supuesto. Toma el que necesites._

_El joven dragón se tardó tres días en digerir el hecho de que estaba siendo entrenado, y luego ocuparía el lugar de un Royal Knight. Tres días en poder sacar una respuesta desde el interior de sus confundidos y entremezclados pensamientos y sentimientos. Cuando finalmente la tuvo, se la dio a su tutor._

—_Lo haré—dijo, lleno de convicción—. Lo haré por usted y por el futuro venidero. Por las criaturas que faltan por venir y necesitarán de un guardián, de alguien que les cuide y enseñe…como usted conmigo._

_Gankuumon sonrió lleno de satisfacción, y arrodillándose, puso una mano sobre la cabeza de su discípulo, única muestra de afecto que tenía para darle._

—_Gracias, Hackmon._

Poco tiempo después, Gankuumon le entregó a su joven aprendiz la posesión de un importante secreto. Hackmon nunca había sido bueno guardando secretos, pero considerando que se lo había entregado su Shifu, se juramentó no decirlo a nadie jamás. Desde el principio el joven digimon conocía al ser místico que convivía con su maestro. Hinukamui, un dragón hecho de dorada y pura energía resplandeciente, vivía en el interior de Gankuumon, haciendo apariciones únicamente cuando su portador lo demandaba, o presentía enemigos cerca. Podía variar en tamaños siendo a veces pequeño, sosteniéndose con sus brazos en el hombro de su compañero, o gigantesco y amenazador. No hablaba, pero se comunicaba con miradas y sencillos gestos de cabeza con Gankuumon.

Desde que el caballero tuviera a Hackmon bajo su tutela, Hinukamui se había negado en redondo a que su camarada tomara a ese ser pequeño, egocéntrico e irreverente como pupilo. Le gruñía al joven cada vez que asomaba desde la espalda del Royal Knight, le observada de reojo con sus seis ojos como sospechando de que Hackmon intentaba algo extraño, le empujaba cuando se atrevía a desobedecer a Gankuumon, y encontraba mil y una formas de demostrarle su desprecio cada vez que podía. El rookie solo aceptaba el rechazo con un suspiro de derrota.

— _¿Por qué Hinukamui se comporta de esa forma conmigo, Shifu?—preguntaba a su tutor—No le he hecho nada._

—_Es que él es muy quisquilloso—se disculpaba el maestro, algo apenado de que su compañero brillante fuera tan receloso con el pequeño._

Hackmon se esforzaba por agradar al mañoso dragón demostrándole su respeto, guardando distancias para no incomodarlo y haciendo todo lo que Gankuumon le mandara, pero solo conseguía el efecto contrario. Entre mejor se portara él, más odioso podía ponerse Hinukamui. El Royal Knight enseñó a su pupilo que solo conseguiría la aceptación del dragón a base de paciencia y perseverancia. Hinukamui acabaría rindiéndose tal y como le había ocurrido con él muchos años atrás.

— _¿Él se portaba así contigo en el pasado, Shifu?_

—_Así es—contaba el caballero sonriendo de recordar los difíciles primeros días—, no le agradaba yo ni nada de lo que hacía, pero tuvo que conformarse conmigo o morir._

_El rookie perdió un poco los colores._

— _¿Estabas dispuesto a matarle, Shifu? No podría imaginarte haciendo algo así._

—_Claro que no, mi joven aprendiz—siguió explicando el digimon—. Hinukamui perteneció a mi antecesor en la línea de los Royal Knights. Vivió con él por cientos de años, y alcanzó su etapa final en aquella época. Desgraciadamente yo no estuve en el momento en que mi ancestro dejó este mundo, y sin un cuerpo que le mantenga, Hinukamui muere y debe volver a renacer pasando por las etapas evolutivas de un digimon regular. En los años que llevamos juntos ya ha conseguido su etapa adulta, y seguimos haciéndonos más fuertes para que pueda continuar evolucionando y explotando todo su poder._

—_Vaya…—comentaba Hackmon, mirando arriba al magnifico dragón dorado que atisbaba la lejanía—me gustaría mucho ver a Hinukamui en su etapa final. Ha de ser muy poderoso e impresionante…_

Las palabras del digimon se vieron cortadas en cuanto el dragón se movió hacia él y le amenazó con un gruñido a escasos centímetros de su rostro, haciendo retroceder al rookie. Luego regresó de un movimiento al interior del cuerpo de su portador. Hackmon volvió a soltar un suspiro desganado.

— _¿Qué le ha molestado ahora?_

—_El hecho de que serás tú quien le lleve a su etapa final y puedas cumplir tu deseo—respondió Gankuumon sonriendo y mesando su bigote._

Esta respuesta confundió bastante al chico. Se quedó viendo a su maestro largos segundos sin que éste le prestara mucha atención. Finalmente se atrevió a preguntar:

— _¿A qué se refiere, Shifu?_

—_Cuando yo me haya ido—explicó el caballero mirando al digimon abajo—Hinukamui pasará a ser tuyo._

Esto sorprendió a Hackmon todavía más. Su boca y sus ojos se abrieron expresivamente mientras procesaba aquello. ¿Él? ¿El portador de Hinukamui? ¿Aquel poderoso dragón de miles de años? Una gigantesca sonrisa comenzó a dibujarse rápidamente en su rostro y casi se puso a saltar de un lado a otro de felicidad. Sin embargo se detuvo al percatarse de algo.

—_Cuando usted se haya ido…—se volvió a mirar al caballero arriba y se dio cuenta de que no tenía motivos para estar feliz. Iba a perder a su mentor y al digimon a quien más cariño había profesado jamás._

—_Él será mi legado para ti—completó Gankuumon la frase de su pupilo sin perder su sonrisa. Estaba orgulloso de su aprendiz y sabía que haría un excelente trabajo cuidando de Hinukamui y del digimundo, por mucho que el dragón en su interior se lo negara una y otra vez._

* * *

En cuanto la práctica terminó, maestro y pupilo se felicitaron por el trabajo bien hecho y se separaron para descansar. El oasis en el que se encontraban no era demasiado grande, pero albergaba muchas plantas y palmeras altas que daban sombra y refrescaban el aire tibio que pasaba soplando por allí. Hackmon regresó a beber agua y sin querer se distrajo observando a las dos hermanas jugando a salpicarse. Sin la cofia, sus largos cabellos plateados refulgían al sol, y sus risas llenaban el lugar de alegría. Sus ojos se quedaron puestos en la mayor durante largos segundos, hasta que reparó en ello y se volvió sacudiendo la cabeza, muy abochornado. Fue a echarse a la sombra de una palmera y dormitó allí hasta el atardecer. Varias veces abrió los ojos al escuchar a una de las hermanas quejarse con la otra o soltar un gritito asustado en sus juegos, se quedaba pegado mirándolas varios segundos y como reprochándose, desviaba la mirada y trataba de dormir. La única que se daba cuenta de esto era Blanc, pues a cada par de minutos volvía la cabeza para ver al joven señor y era luego sorprendida por un ataque inesperado de su hermana mayor, quien ni atención le prestaba a Hackmon aunque ciertamente también se le iban los ojos, pero para ver al Shifu…

Todo esto era seguido por los ojos atentos y escondidos del maestro. Como su pupilo, había ido a ubicarse bajo una palmera solitaria para descansar del viaje y del entrenamiento, calculando la distancia que les faltaba para salir del desierto y lo que les esperaría allá. No volteaba la cabeza para mirar a nadie, solo fijaba sus ojos en la persona y le seguía con atención. Desde que las dos hermanas se unieran a ellos el año pasado, Gankuumon había notado que el temple sereno y atento que Hackmon se esforzaba por aprender de él, había llamado mucho la atención de la Sistermon Blanc. Sus buenos modales, su fuerza y su ego al momento de obtener sus victorias, junto con el hecho de que a ambos solo les separaban un par de años y a Hackmon le había tocado salvar y cargar a la pequeña Blanc en varias ocasiones, lo habían vuelto a él blanco fácil de los sentimientos de la digimon.

Desgraciadamente sus sentimientos no le correspondían, pues el aire despreocupado, alegre, ruidoso y descontrolado de la Sistermon Noir habían calado hondo en el joven dragón, sin contar que para él, la chica atrevida y esbelta constituía irremediablemente una fuente de atracción. Sus bromas y extraño sentido del humor le jugaban en contra a veces, especialmente cuando a la digimon le daba por voltearle el plato con comida en la cara solo por diversión, o se le pasaba la mano con las balas durante los entrenamientos, aunque estuviera partida de risa al ver sufrir al pupilo escapando de los disparos.

Sin duda hubieran sido una peculiar pareja si la joven Noir le prestara atención al dragón y no al maestro…ni torpe ni ciego, el digimon había notado desde el primer instante el brillo romántico asomando en los ojos de la chica, cuando él las había salvado en la calle de acabar siendo las mujerzuelas de un grupo de bandidos que atacaba a una ciudad por donde él pasaba junto a su estudiante. Aplastó sin esfuerzo a los digimons y dejó intacta la libertad que las muchachas habían estado a punto de perder. Noir, supuso Gankuumon, había quedado embelesada con la demostración heroica como a muchas mujeres les pasaba, y no podía ver más allá de eso. Como ellas insistieran en pagarle el favor al digimon, Gankuumon decidió que las jóvenes serían buenas compañeras y "niñeras" de su aprendiz cuando él estuviera fuera ayudando a otros o teniendo alguna junta con sus demás compañeros, y a veces tenía que dejar a Hackmon solo por varios días. En ocasiones y al regresar, el Shifu había encontrado a su pupilo gravemente deprimido por la soledad y la lejanía de su estimado maestro.

En cuanto les hizo la propuesta, las jóvenes aceptaron de inmediato, y como Gankuumon imaginara, había regresado de sus viajes solo y encontrado a Hackmon en raras circunstancias…a veces llorando de histeria por un ataque de cosquillas por parte de las hermanas, o enfermo del estómago por algo que le habían cocinado mal, a veces enojado por las bromas de Noir, pero jamás volvió a verlo deprimido. Sin duda eran un grupo peculiar y Gankuumon jamás se hubiera imaginado viajando con ellos, pero no podía estar más feliz.

Sonriendo de pensar en aquellas cosas, acercó la única posesión material que tenía y la puso sobre su regazo. Se trataba de un libro muy grueso empastado en piel y atado con una correa de cuero, que a su vez estaba unida a una segunda correa, la que el caballero podía fácilmente cerrar alrededor de su cintura y cargar con el objeto sin molestias. Lo abrió en la página marcada con la pluma y sostuvo ésta en su mano, repasando lo último que había escrito y continuando su narración. Lo escribía cada vez que tenía oportunidad con el mismo efecto que se repetiría a continuación:

— ¿Está escribiendo su libro, Shifu?—preguntó Noir desde el agua y deteniendo los juegos.

Con su rostro hundido en las páginas, el digimon asintió con la cabeza mientras escribía todo lo que le fue posible en los segundos que tardaron las dos niñas en llegar a su lado y sentarse, lo mismo que Hackmon al escuchar a Noir hablando, acercándose luego con curiosidad a su maestro. El digimon solo había alcanzado a apuntar dos líneas y sabía que sería lo único que escribiría mientras tuviera al trío de niños a su alrededor. Usualmente acababa por hacer garabatos en los cantos de las páginas, imposibilitado de concentrarse con las preguntas que surgían a su alrededor. Todos sabían que Gankuumon escribía un libro, pero por más que le habían preguntado nunca habían conseguido una respuesta sobre qué estaba escribiendo, y la curiosidad se los comía. Sin embargo, nunca ninguno de ellos intentó si quiera tocar el libro en las veces que el caballero lo había dejado abandonado en algún lugar.

— ¿Es un libro de caballeros y princesas, Shifu?—preguntó Blanc con su voz dulce y las mejillas encendidas, mirando a Hackmon.

—Tal vez—respondió el digimon sin prestar mucha atención.

— ¿Es sobre guerreros poderosos y honorables, Shifu?—preguntó Hackmon a su vez.

—Tal vez.

— ¿Va a responder "tal vez" a todas las preguntas, Shifu?—inquirió Norm, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

—Tal vez.

Los tres digimons suspiraron y miraron al cielo a la vez, segundos que el Royal Knight aprovechó para escribir otro par de líneas. Los jóvenes comenzaron otra de sus discusiones con especulaciones respecto a lo que Gankuumon estaba escribiendo.

— ¿Cómo crees que el maestro esté escribiendo una historia de amor?—preguntó el dragón irónicamente a Blanc, quien especulaba que se trataba de eso.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo?

— ¡Es imposible que él escriba sobre algo tan cursi!

— ¡El amor no es cursi, es hermoso!

—Él es un guerrero muy noble e importante: ha de estar escribiendo sus memorias—afirmaba el chico, completamente convencido—; será un libro increíble, seré el primero en leerlo, si el gran Shifu me lo permite.

— ¿Tú siquiera sabes leer?—le preguntó Noir de brazos cruzados y expresión sarcástica.

— ¡C-claro que sé leer!—exclamó Hackmon, ofendido de que la chica le preguntara algo así.

— ¿Por qué me pides que te lea los libros entonces?

—Ahh…pues porque…—el digimon desvió la mirada, avergonzado de la respuesta y sin ser capaz de soltarla.

— ¿En verdad no sabes leer, joven señor?—le preguntó Blanc inocentemente y con su sonrisa azucarada—Yo puedo enseñaros si quieres; sería un placer y un honor…

— ¡N-no es necesario! ¡Les estoy diciendo que sí sé!

— ¡Pues demuéstralo!

— ¿Y qué quieres que lea si el único texto de por aquí es el libro del Shifu?

Siguieron con su discusión, exclamando, apuntándose y defendiéndose los unos a los otros en frente de la nariz de Gankuumon, quien suspiraba pacientemente y negaba con la cabeza, siempre preguntándose cómo había acabado en aquello.

—_Oye, Hinukamui—le había preguntado a su camarada en alguna ocasión._

_El dragón se había vuelto a verle en silencio y prestando atención._

—_Solo por curiosidad, ¿a ti no te gusta Blanc?—le había preguntado entre divertido e irónico, solo para cerrar aquel ridículo círculo romántico._

_Hinukamui le había mirado primero con expresión perpleja. Luego entrecerró los ojos, sacudió la cabeza y soltó un bufido molesto, irritado de solo pensar en semejante cosa._

**FIN**

* * *

**Lady Beelze**: Así es, escribí sobre un "rectángulo" amoroso xD Quería "unir" todos los perfiles de los cuatro personajes, con la historia y las personalidades que nos dieron de ellos, los que me parecieron bastante interesantes. Ojalá haya hecho bien ilustrándolos de esta forma (?). Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews owo


End file.
